Well known is the vehicle SEGWAY PT comprising two wheels on common axle (internet http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Segway_PT or http://www.segway.com). Between the wheels, there is a pad accommodating user holding on the control handlebar. Control over the vehicle is implemented by inclination of user's body. Upon inclining the user's body ahead, SEGWAY PT starts moving ahead, and the more is the inclination the more is the vehicle's speed; at user's inclination backwards the speed drops or the vehicles starts reverse movement. Vehicle's turn is implemented by turn of the control handle (on obsolete models) or rocking the steering post to the left or to the right (in new versions models). Each wheel has individual drive comprising electric motor and reducer. SEGWAY PT has an automated stabilization system comprising gyroscopic and liquid sensors, microprocessors, controllers and electric motors. Signals from the sensors arrive at microprocessors which generate control signals for controllers. As a result, controllers change the speed and direction of rotation of electric motors so as to return SEGWAY PT in an equilibrium condition. SEGWAY PT utilizes the self-balancing technique designed by Dean L. Kamen with fellow inventors (Indication system for vehicle—U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,730, Classes B60K7/00, A61G5/12, A61G5/06, B62D57/00, A61G5/10, A61G5/14, A61G5/04, 18, Aug. 1998; Personal mobility vehicles and methods—U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,230, Classes B62D61/12, B62D51/00, A63C17/08, B62D37/00, B62K1/00, B62D61/00, A61G5/06, A61G5/04, B62D51/02, A63C17/01, B60L15/20, 16, Oct. 2001). Drawbacks of this vehicle are: absence of passive stability, i.e. stability can be achieved only by means of operation of complicated electronics failure of which leads to the user's falling down; inability to negotiate curbs; while movement in pedestrians traffic, the vehicle can traumatize people; cannot move on the road with automobiles over the danger to user; high cost.
Well known is the vehicle designed by inventor Shane Chen from the USA (Powered single-wheeled self-balancing vehicle for standing user—Patent US20110220427, Classes B62K1/00, B62D61/00, 15, Sep. 2011). Based on this Patent, they produce a vehicle known as SOLOWHEEL. The vehicle SOLOWHEEL comprises one wheel and the system of automated stabilization of the user vertical position in the plane of rotation of the wheel. Wheel of SOLOWHEEL has a drive in form of integrated electric motor enclosed in casing. Two collapsible pads for feet are secured on the casing sides. The casing accommodates gyroscopic sensor which controls change in angle of inclination of the casing relative to vertical line in the plane of the movement direction. Signal from the gyroscopic sensor arrives at electronic control system which changes the electric motor speed so as to return SOLOWHEEL in vertical position. To start movement, electric power for SOLOWHEEL shall be fed, one foot placed on the pad, then user shall push himself off the road with another foot, then place another foot on free pad. When user inclines himself ahead, the speed of movement rises, when he inclines himself backwards—the speed drops or the vehicle stops. Movement direction can be changed by turning the vehicle with feet to the left or to the right or by increasing the feet pressure on one of the pads. Drawback of this vehicle is that its stabilisation by roll is implemented by user himself by means of balancing, i.e. by changing the centre of gravity position and changing the angle of inclination of the vehicle relative to vertical line. Such technique of keeping the equilibrium takes skills and preliminary training of user. Additionally, in this vehicle, failure of the system for automated stabilisation of user's vertical position will likely lead to falling down of user which is a drawback of SOLOWHEEL. Another drawback of SOLOWHEEL is the higher risk, as falling down from the vehicle from standing position can lead to trauma. It is worth noting that user of SOLOWHEEL, on the movement, holds the vehicle between his legs and cannot crouch so as to provide additional stability by lowering the centre of gravity when negotiating the irregularities of road pavement.
The most similar as to the task being solved is the vehicle designed by inventor William Pitt from the USA (Lightweight propulsion device for providing motive force to a skate equipment user—Patent US20110017539, Class A63C17/12, 25, Jun. 2010). This vehicle comprises framework, wheel with ability to rotate relative to the framework, drive and brake system; at that the drive is designed based on combustion engine mounted on the framework. To use the vehicle, user shall wear roller skates and start the vehicle's engine. Then user places the vehicle at his side, the wheel behind the user and the wheel tire not touching the road surface. To start movement, user pushes the throttle grip increasing the engine capacity and makes the wheel touch the road pavement. As a result of friction between the wheel and the road pavement, horizontal force arises, and the vehicle starts moving along with the user who is rolling on roller skates. User changes direction of movement by turning the roller skates. Drawback of this vehicle is that a combustion engine, during operation, emits exhaust gases—this makes exploitation of this vehicle impracticable in accommodations, in parks, on walkways and bicycle lanes. Another drawback of this vehicle is a higher physical stress on user owing to the place of engine mounting. Wheeled vehicle under normal conditions of operation shall have minimal slipping. To avoid slipping, user of the vehicle as per the Patent US20110017539 shall strongly press the vehicles's wheel down to the road pavement by continuous pressure on central grip which takes stress. It is worth noting that when engine is secured on a framework the weight of the engine is distributed between two fulcrums. One fulcrum is the point of contact of the wheel and the road pavement, another fulcrum is the user's feet also being on the ground. During use of this vehicle, the engine weight only is expected to exert the load of several kilograms on the end grip, and also user must press the appliance down to the ground with a central grip causing additional stress on the end grip; thus the user, on the movement, will have both hands loaded which is burdensome.